Never Alone
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: 'But, it would be different this time, she thought staring up at the moon, this time… She wouldn't hold back.' SPOILERS!


**{101}**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

I waited for you _today_,

But you **didn't** show,

I _needed_ you today,

So **where** did you go?

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**{101}**

_Loneliness, Ishtar sighed; you'd think she'd be used to it by now… But she wasn't. Not at all. And that was the problem. Because there had been a time when it hadn't affected her, when she had been able to pretend that she was as everyone thought of her: a self centered foolish brat who did nothing but cause trouble for others. But she couldn't do that anymore… not after him, not after Duzell. _

…_And in a way she hated him for it, because, though she didn't want to admit it… It was easier to lie, easier to hide the hurt and emptiness… to smile instead of cry. She had once been able to laugh and smirk at the havoc she had caused, had once felt satisfaction at causing trouble for the ones who kept her like a caged bird, who told her how to live her life… But now? Now all she felt was emptiness. Her laughter was empty and her smirks half hearted. She could barely even find the will to pull off her usual stunts, and even then… There was something missing._

_She felt a wave of anger faintly wash over her and she frowned. She had saved him, protected him when he had been in danger of being caught and possibly turned into undead soup and she had accepted him for who he was. She had felt a kinship with him, had thought that maybe they were the same… And now he had left her like all the others. Alone and trapped, her wings clipped and her feet chained whilst freedom dangled just before her nose._

_A bitter smile had her lips curving upwards as she placed a hand on the cold window and stared out at the pale moon. It figures. The one thing she chooses to take in and care for, to protect and cherish… and it leaves her broken and confused. _

…

**{101}**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

You **told** me to call,

Said you'd be _there_,

And though I **haven't **seen you,

Are you still_ there_?

[**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**{101}**

"Lady Ishtar!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Mmm-hmm." Ishtar sighed as she droned out Keld's lecture, staring blankly at the food in front of her. Her mind was blank, completely void of thought, and her chest felt empty as if there was nothing there. In fact, if it hadn't been for the steady beating in her chest… she would've said that her heart was gone.

"…Vampires …Recent sightings… Seem to have gone…"

Her head jerked up, startling the old man as she gazed at him though narrowed green eyes. "What?"

"U-um Lady Ishtar-"

She shook her head impatiently, sending her loose raven locks tumbling around her shoulders as a frown tugged her lips downwards. "What did you say about vampires?"

"Um that is-" He cleared his throat, flustered at her penetrating gaze, "There have been no recent sightings of vampires, they seem to have gone into hiding …And good riddance to." He added tugging at the collar of his shirt.

She sighed as her hopes deflated and her eyes went back to being flat and deadened.

"I see."

She glanced out the window, looking at the blue sky.

'Duzie… Just where _are_ _you_?'

**{101}**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

I cried out with no **reply,**

And I can't **feel **you by my side.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**{101}**

"_Not true… There is one spell…"_

"…_You'll ruin everything!"_

"_Duzie stop! It's not worth it!"_

"…_DUZELL!"_

She jerked upright, chest heaving as she clawed at the blankets blindly, struggling to get her bearings. She blinked blearily, eyes flashing from all corners of the room, as if expecting someone or something to be watching her, upon seeing nothing her heart slowed and her breaths became even once again.

She didn't know whether to be overjoyed …Or heartbroken.

**{101}**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

So I'll hold _tight_,

To what I **know**,

You're _here_ and I'm never **alone**.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**{101}**

"…_I'm the Vampire King Duzell…"_

"_What?"_

"_Ishtar!"_

"_Ishtar I think I-"_

"…_Be careful…"_

"…_Ishtar what-"_

"_Thank you… Ishtar!"_

"_Ishtar… Ishtar I-"_

"_I'm supposed to protect you…"_

"Ishtar… Lady Ishtar… Princess… Your Highness…"

Voices rung in her head like the chiming of bells, and dissatisfaction coursed through her, because, none of them could sound like her best friend… and none of them could fill the void he had left. And so she clung to her memories, because that was all she had. And those memories were her chosen reality.

**{101}**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

And though I **cannot** see you,

And I can't explain _why_.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**{101}**

If she thought hard enough and imagined just enough… she could swear that she could feel his calloused hand in hers, and hear his deep velvety voice murmur her name as he fixed those startlingly beautiful crimson eyes on her. And she could swear that she could feel his silky silver hair brush against her side as they walked side by side, companions and friends.

…But then she'd blink and he'd be gone.

**{101}**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Such a deep **reassurance**,

You've _placed_ in my life.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**{101}**

…

_Looking at the lonely princess illuminated by the moon… It would be foolish to ask whether she missed her best friend or not, foolish to ask if she cried every night in loss, foolish to ask… If she had cared for him… And loved him. Because, she did. She did cry for him and she did mourn… and she did care and … She did love. But she knew, knew with a certainty that one day he would come back, reincarnated, and he would find her again._

…_And she would cry and mourn and care and love all over again. But it would be different this time, she thought staring up at the moon, this time… She wouldn't hold back._

**{101}**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

… And _I'm_** never**,

Alone.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**{101}**

**Aight! **

**So the song is: Never Alone by BarlowGirl (I freaking love that song!)**

…

**I've been wanting to write another DuzellxIshtar fic. But haven't gotten the inspiration and then I heard this song and it just… clicked!**

**So hopefully I'll be able to start writing regularly again…**

***sigh***

**Anyways!**

**Please review... And depending on you guys... I just might write a sequel!**

**;3**

**-TMTMFD**


End file.
